Poor Tuvok
by Lelila
Summary: When Tuvok visits Chakotay early one morning, he's surprised to find his First Officer isn't alone. A bit of fluffy silliness I came up with one morning when i couldn't find the pants I wanted to wear.


_Star Trek and its characters and settings belong to Paramount and whoever else can lay claim to them. I'm not one of them. _

_**Poor Tuvok**_

_by Lelila_

Chakotay zipped up his uniform jacket as he left his bedroom, a smile on his face. Before he could decide how to proceed with his day, however, his door chime rang. Wondering who it could be at this time of the morning, he went and punched the door release himself.

Tuvok stood there, a PADD in his hand. "Good morning, Commander," he greeted. "I trust I did not awaken you."

"No, I was just getting ready to go. What can I do for you, Tuvok?"

"I need some changes made to the duty roster for Alpha shift." He offered the PADD.

"You mean the shift that's starting in less than half an hour?"

"Yes."

Chakotay took the PADD and paced towards his desk, motioning for Tuvok to follow. "They're not going to be happy with so little notice. Why the last minute change?"

"Crewman Chell has acquired an unknown infection. As a method of quarantine, I would like to swap out his squad, Squad B, for Squad C this morning so that the pathogen is not spread throughout the ship during security rounds."

"A prudent move," Chakotay observed as he took his seat and brought up the master crew roster on his terminal. "I just hope it doesn't cause too many double shifts."

"It is their duty to do as they are ordered," Tuvok said plainly.

Before Chakotay could counter that, he was interrupted by a muffled rummaging sound coming from his bedroom. A few moments later, Kathryn Janeway appeared in the doorway, dressed only in panties and an unfastened tank that slid down her shoulders, barely covering her breasts. Her uniform jacket dangled from her fingers and her hair was tousled. "Chakotay," she started speaking before she appeared. "Have you seen my…pants…?" She trailed off when she saw her Tactical Officer and quickly pulled her jacket in front of her. "Commander," she greeted him with as much dignity as she could.

"Captain," he responded, his gaze fixed on the bulkhead behind Chakotay.

"Kathryn…?" Chakotay questioned, a tinge of embarrassment in his voice.

"I seem to have misplaced my trousers," she explained as if she were on a first contact mission.

"They should be in there," Chakotay indicated the bedroom with a nod, his voice stiff.

"I'll look again. Tuvok," she nodded to him before disappearing back into the bedroom.

"Captain," he answered, still looking at the bulkhead.

"Sorry about that," Chakotay mumbled, pulling at his earlobe as he turned his attention back to the roster.

"There is no need to apologize," Tuvok said matter-of-factly. "I am aware of the nature of your relationship with the captain."

Chakotay grunted a response and grit his teeth. With any other crew member this probably would have been funny.

"Curious," Tuvok said after a moment. "I came here this morning as I believed that you and the captain only had sexual relations in her quarters."

"What makes you think that?" Chakotay snapped his head up, a tingle of anger licking at the back of his skull.

"Merely an observation," Tuvok replied, meeting Chakotay's gaze again.

"Not one that's in any log anywhere, I hope."

"I have not seen the need to record that particular piece of information."

"See that it stays that way," Chakotay growled before pulling a deep breath to calm himself. "We came here last night because I made supper."

"Then it is logical that you stayed here."

Chakotay shook his head to keep himself from taking the discussion around in circles. After a few more changes made in silence, he handed Tuvok back the PADD. "Here. You're going to have something of a mixed squad this morning, but all of Squad B is off."

Tuvok examined the PADD for a moment and then gave a curt nod. "This is acceptable; thank you, Commander. I will inform the Doctor about his need to examine members of Squad B."

"If there's nothing else?" Chakotay was fighting to keep his irritation in check.

"There is not. I will see you on the bridge shortly, Commander."

Chakotay nodded his agreement and watched the Vulcan leave before scrubbing his hands over his face. When he looked up again he saw Kathryn leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom, her uniform complete and in place, her hair neatly brushed, and a bemused smile on her face. "You really didn't hear him come in?" Chakotay asked, exasperation and exhaustion fighting for the dominant tone in his voice.

Kathryn bubbled over with giggles. "I really didn't. I was in the bathroom until thirty seconds before I popped my head out here."

"You did more than 'pop your head' out here."

"I thought you were the only one here!"

Realizing being mortified wasn't getting him anything, all Chakotay could do was smile and shake his head.

"Besides," Kathryn shrugged, "it's not like Tuvok hasn't seen me naked before."

Chakotay blinked, a surprised look taking over his features.

"Oh, not like that," she waved her hand dismissively as she took the few steps to him and perched on the edge of his desk. "I love Tuvok, but not that way!"

"Well, that's good to hear," Chakotay relaxed back into his chair, watching her with open admiration. "So, how _did_ Tuvok see you in all your naked glory?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "It was while we were serving on the _Al-Batani._ I was a science officer and Tuvok was second-in-command of the security detail. We'd stopped to take some readings of a dual star system. There really wasn't much to do besides monitor the sensors, so the captain allowed the crew to take some R&amp;R on a tiny planet at the edge of the system. It was a rough world, with a lot of volcanic and tectonic activity, but there were a couple of small colonies that seemed to be doing well there. One of them had a wonderful spa built around some hot springs, and I decided I'd go take a soak in one of their 'rejuvenating baths.'"

Chakotay cocked an eyebrow, a naughty gleam appearing in his eyes.

"Oh, it was wonderful! There was this deep, deep tub carved out of the living rock. The water was the perfect temperature, and they put minerals and essential oils and flower petals in it. It was…" Kathryn sighed longingly. "Heavenly."

"And Tuvok decided to join you?" Chakotay broke her reverie.

Kathryn frowned at his smirk. "No. The Chief Science Officer decided my help was needed in monitoring the sensors. When he couldn't get me over the comm, he sent Tuvok down to look for me. So he appeared in this grotto, as he beamed down to where my comm badge was. Well, the tub was so deep that I can't get out of it by myself. So he helped me out, handed me my robe, and that was the end of it."

"He never said anything?"

Kathryn shook her head. "I'm sure in his head it was only logical that I was nude as I was taking a bath."

"I guess he's lucky Vulcans can only get aroused during their Pon Farr. I couldn't imagine not making love to you for seven years. I have a hard time going seven hours some days."

"Seven hours? That's not even a whole duty shift."

"I know. Why do you think I want to have most of our meetings sitting down?" He grinned naughtily.

"Oh…" Kathryn slid off the desk and swatted his shoulder before heading for the door. "Come on, let's see if Neelix has something edible for breakfast today."

"Yes ma'am!" Chakotay hopped from his chair and followed after her. "_Poor Tuvok," _he mused as he watched Kathryn sashay towards the turbolift. _"He doesn't know what he's missing."_


End file.
